Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: The Hidden Leafs Greatest
by Issei Uzumaki-Dragneel
Summary: This is a story that could have happened if Minato and Kushina had lived. There is the possibility for a Harem pairing, but the main wife will be Hinata for sure. The M rating is for language now and gore and lemons to come.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: now as is this my first story, I don't expect it to be great, but I will try my hardest to make sure it's something worth reading.**

 **" Bijuu Speaking"**

 **'Bijuu Thinking'**

"Human Speaking"

'Human Thinking'

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto. The plot line and any OC's I may decide to put in will be the only things I can claim credit for.**

 **Chapter One: The Night it All Started**

It was a warm October night. Every thing was quiet, yet there seemed to be something in the air that spoke of dark days to come. People went about there business as usual, having drinks in bars with friends, getting last minute shopping done before the shops closed, or taking a stroll to clear their heads.

However in a secluded place near Kanohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, something special was happening, a baby was being born to his parents. While the father, midwife and nurse were talking to the mother, well, the mother was speaking to someone else.

'Come on Kurama, don't do this right now, neither you, I or the baby needs this kind of strain.'

 **'I know Kushina, but something is telling me to get out of here, call it instinct if you will, but I feel something or someone is going to be coming after me soon.'**

'Is this like the time you warned me about Kumo just before I was snatched or is it something else entirely'

 **'This feels like something even worse than that. I'm sorry Kushina, but I have to get out of here.'**

With that, the seal spread across her body as the great fox tried to get loose, sending the man into a panic causing the midwife to snap at him, telling him to act like the Kage he is before going back to giving instructions to the soon to be mother. After a few more minutes of instructions from the midwife, and the father keeping the seal restricted, a loud cry rings throughout the cave signifying that one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has been born.

After cleaning the little guy up she takes him to his mother who happens to have a bright smile on her face, "Here you go Kushina, a mother should see and hold her son before the father."

Kushina Uzumaki takes her son in her arms and looks at him closely, seeing three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks she smiles, knowing that Kurama had a hand in this. She then looks up at her husband, Minato Namikaze with a smile, "He's here. Our little Maelstrom is finally here Minato."

Minato walks over and looks at his wife and child with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face as he looks upon his own blue eyes and blond hair, but his wifes slightly rounded face looking back at him. "He has my eyes and hair color, but it would seem that the rest of him is all you Kushi-Chan," the man says before he leans in to kiss her and their sons cheeks.

Before he can though, a scream and a thud is heard behind them and he turns to see a man in a black hooded cloak with an orange spiral mask covering his face standing there. The mask only has one eye hole in it and the eye that is showing is blazing red with three black tomoe, or commas showing in it. One hand has a hold of the midwife, who we can now see is Hiruzen Sarutobi, or the Third Hokages', wife Biwako, and the other is holding a kunai to her throat, "Step away from the Jinchuuriki and the child Forth Hokage, or else the old bag is gonna bite it."

Not being one to sit on her laurels, nor take kindly to insults, Biwako moves to stomp the mans foot then elbow him, but all she succeeds in doing is throwing herself off balance because she phases through him, with a kunai now burried in her neck. The mans eyes never leave the hokage, but from the "distraction" that Biwako cause, Minato rushes to attack him and phases through as well.

When he gets turned back around, the man now has Naruto in one arm standing next to Kushina who looks like she wants to rip the man in half. However, after seeing Biwako and her husband phase through the man, not to mention the way he took Naruto from her, she knows she doesn't stand a chance right now. Even though you can't see the mans face, you can hear the smirk in his voice as he holds another kunai over Naruto, "Leave this room and I will leave your child alive as I take the Jinchuuriki away from here."

Minato looks on in concern, knowing the man is lying, but also knowing he doesn't have much choice either. However, due to his hesitation and the man not having much patience at the moment, the knife is raised and the child is tossed into the air. Seeing their son thrown into the air like that Kushina cries out and Minato uses the Hiraishin to grab him as he begins to fall and disappears to their hidden home.

Upon arriving he drops the blanket due to a hissing noise coming from it and then uses his jutsu once again, but he doesn't get away unscathed as he now has a chunk of wood from a tree branch the blanket was near when it exploded sticking out of his leg. With a limp he moves to a bed and lays his son down on it with another blanket while smiling down at him, "Looks like daddy has to go rescue mommy again Naruto, we'll be back soon."

With that he leaves in another yellow flash and appears where Kushina is, seeing her with closed eyes, shallow breathing, and tears streaming down her face. He walks over to her and touches her face to wipe away the tears and her eyes snap open with a hateful fire in them, "He took the nine tails Minato, I don't have much longer but I would like to spend it with our son." With a sad nod, he takes her in his arms and they vanish back to their home, where Minato lays Kushina down with Naruto.

She takes him in her arms again as the tears stream down her face, even though their is a bright smile stretching across it. "I love you my little Maelstrom, I want you to grow up to be big and strong." With that she kisses him on the forehead and cheeks before closing her eyes, however, they snap back open with they all hear a roar coming from outside the village. She looks at her husband and gives him a nod telling him to go while she stays with their son, and he disappears in a flash.

Arriving on top of his head on the Hokage Monument, he spots the nine tails fast and it spots him before growling and gathering chakra and youkai to form a bijuudama. Before the beast fires it off he starts going through a series of hand signs, and as it is fired and approaching him, he finishes with his jutsu and teleports it off to explode in an unpopulated area. Sensing someone behind him now, he dodges off the left while turning to see the man in the mask standing there.

Remembering how Biwako phased through him earlier, Minato knows that he can't hit the man with a normal means of attack, which leaves out taijutsu and more than likely all ninjutsu and weapons. Then he figures if he can use a tossed weapon as a means to make him phase first, he might be able to catch him off guard and let him somehow get a hit. With that thought in mind, he tosses a kunai at the man, but it's not any normal kunai, it has three prongs, is slightly largers than a normal kunai and the handle has a seal on it.

As it reaches the man it begins to phase through him and Minato is thinking all right phase one is done, now I just have to time this perfectly or miss my chance altogether. As soon as the handle exits the mans back there is a bright flash, a hum, then a thud and cracking sound as the man gets hit in the upper back and shoulder area before crashing into a crator from the force of the impact. Standing up with his shoulders slumped, he feels a hand touch his chest and the seal that was revealed there from his torn cloak disappears. With a widened eye and a hard voice he looks at Minato, "I will come back later to claim what is mine." He then vanishes in a swirl, not to be seen for sometime.

Minato turns and sees the nine tails still fighting, but more like it's defending itself now instead of attacking. Seeing this, he vanishes and appears back at his home to lift Naruto and Kushina in his arms. With a heavy heart and a sad smile he looks at his son and wife, "Kushina, even though I don't want to, I have to seal away the nine tails into Naruto." Tears begin to leak from her eyes, but she nods her head, knowing that she wouldn't survive having the great beast, who happens to be her friend resealed inside of her.

Upon arriaval, Minato summons the boss of the toads, Gamabunta, and has him pounce the nine tails. Once he has the great fox pinned, Minato sets down Kushina and Naruto, then summons a stone cradle with deals all over it. He places Naruto in it and gets ready to start the sealing process when the third comes up to him, "I'll do it Minato. I've already heard word of what was found in the birthing cave, and no baby should grow up without his mother or father." Feeling bad for not being able to save Biwako, and having an inkling of what the man is talking about, Minato nods to Hiruzen who beings the ritual himself.

The nine tails looks to the two men and one woman who is still barely holding to life and nods to them with a bit of anger in his eyes. The anger stems from two things, the loss of his friend, and being controlled once again to attack a place he was supposed to guard. Seeing the nod, the third starts the sealing process, calling forth the Shinigami, or Death God, and speaking with him in privacy inside his mind since the seal has connected them. 'I ask that you use my life force to bolster that of the dying woman. If it wasn't for the attack on her person and the release of the nine tails from her, she would have lived a long life to raise her son alongside his father.'

The specter thinks this over for a while, knowing that the old man before him speaks the truth before giving him a nod. **'I agree with you Hiruzen Sarutobi.'** After getting the nod and confirmation from the Death God, the old man continues on with the sealing, however, instead of splitting the great demon like what Minato had planned, he seals the entire beast into Naruto then falls to his knees.

Hiruzen waves Minato over to him and speaks his final words, "You and Kushina raise that boy well Minato. With you as his parents and the nine tails inside him, that boy can go far in his career. He may even be the greatest the leaf village will ever see." With a sigh, his eyes start to glaze over and he falls backwards while saying, "Tell Asuma and his brother I'm sorry, but that I did this last act of service to protect my king."

With tears streaming down his face, Minato nods, then turns back to his family wondering what Hiruzen meant about him And Kushina raising their son well. Shaking his head, he gathers his wife and son in his arms again and transports them all to his office after sending the Anbu there to gather the council. Once there, he lays his wife and son on the couch and looks to the anbu there and sends all but one out to help the ones that were on scene to help with the gathering, but this time of the clan heads.

The anbu who stayed has silver gravity defying hair and is wearing a dog mask, "Sensei are they gonna be alright," he asks with concern in his voice.

Minato looks at the young man and nods while shrugging his shoulders, "Honestly Kakashi, I can't say. What Hiruzen told me as he was passing is odd, but it also gives me a bit of hope too." He then sits behind his desk as he waits to hear that the council has been gathered so they can find out what all has happened and where.

While waiting, he notices that Kushinas' color is starting to come back, which it shouldn't be doing, but it is. A few minutes later, her eyes open and she sits up, lifting Naruto with her to look around, wondering if she dies and if not, is this some kind of miracle. As all know, a vessel who looses their beast is supposed to die, so she's hoping for the second option.

Her eyes finally fall on Kakashi and Minato, and it also dawns on her that she is holding her son who is sleeping peacefully. Her eyes finally lock on Minatos and he gives her a big smile with a nod, seeing the hope in them, to let her know that they're all alive. "Thank Kami ya know," she says with a little too much enthusiasm and a fist pump of the arm giving less support to Naruto which causes him to wake up and smile at her.

The chuckles which followed are interrupted by a knock on the door and a cat masked anbu coming in when told too. "The council and clan heads are gathered in the meeting room Hokage-sama," she says after bowing to him. With a curt nod and a lets go to everyone in the room he stands from his chair and leads everyone to the meeting chambers.

Upon arriving at the chambers, Minato moves to the head of the table, and Kushina with Naruto in her arms takes the Uzumaki seat, while Inu and Neko take up positions behind the Hokage. Minato look around and sees a lot of familiar faces, Hiahsi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Choza Akamichii, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Tsunade Senju, and many others. All were stone faced with red eyes, quite unlike the civilian side, some of them were still openly weeping. The three elders were there as well, Danzo, Hamura and Kohara, and taking the place of his father was Asuma Sarutobi.

Minato looks around one more time before speaking, "This night was and is hard on us all, but some more than others. Asuma, I'm sorry for your losses and I have a last message from your father who passed away performing a sealing it is, 'I gave one last sacrifice to save my king.' What he meant by this I do not know." The young mans eyes went wide and he gave a nod to Minato which meant he knew what his father was speaking of.

With a sigh, Minato spoke again, "The attack is the work of one man. Who this man is I don't know, but I do have my suspicions, but I'm not gonna accuse anyone with so little to go on. He somehow managed to bypass all the security where I was watching over Kushina here give birth to her son, kill the nurse, Biwako, and attempt to kill her child before making me leave to take the child to safety. While I was gone he to Kushina, extracted the nine tails from her, someone how managed to get control of it, then set it on the village. I went back to find her weak after the extraction and took her to where her son was before leaving to confront the man myself. He was using some kind of weird time/space ninjutsu that caused normal attacks to phase through him. I got lucky with a working theory after seeing what he did to Biwako, when she tried to free herself from him, by throwing one of my Hiraishin markers, letting it phase through him, then using the technique and a rasengan to land a hit. After doing this, I broke his hold on the nine tails and he left using some teleportation I've never seen before as well.

All eyes were locked on him as he was speaking. he had paused to get a drink of water when someone asked, "What happened to the beast after you broke his control?"

Putting the glass back down, he looked at the civilian who asked this with hard eyes, "He was sealed into the child in Kushinas arms." At this the shinobi side went wide eyed and quiet, while all the civilians started calling for the demons head and the KI being released by all shinobi present was almost enough to give them all heart attacks, especially what was coming from Minato, Kushina, Inu, and Tsume.

The Hokage stood and looked each and everyone of the civilians dead in the eye before speaking again. "I will not dishonor the sacrifices made by the man who sealed the beast, the child, or the childs parents by doing such a thing. If I hear another outburst like that or see anyone trying to harm this child, one Naruto Uzumaki as I understand it, then that person will be sent to T&I then beheaded publicly, it matters not if they are civilian or ninja. One thing I will ask though, is that you all not tell your children about this so the boy can grow up as normally as possible. If I hear of you turning your children against him, you will recieve the same punishment as if you had harmed him or conspired to do so." The ninjas and elders were nodding agreement while the civilians were nearly shitting themselves to agree as hastily as possible.

After pausing for another sip of water, Minato spoke one final time, "We've all had a long day. I want each and everyone of you to go home, help your families through this time of need and get things settled once more. Once all of the funerals have taken place, both private and public, we will meet once again to go over our financial situation and then start the process of rebuilding again. I know this has hit some harder than others, so if you need help, don't hesitate to come see me and I will do what I can. Until the next meeting, take care of yourselves and lets help everyone we can get through all this. that, he, Kushina, Inu and Neko left, leaving a thoughtful ninja council and a scared shitless civilian council to their thoughts as they sat there or went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: some of you are probably wondering why I mentioned Tsunade in the last chapter and not Shizune, the answer is simple. Tsunade is old enough to have a council seat, while Shizune isn't, but that doesn't mean that she's not going to be in the story at all.**

 **"Bijuu Speaking"**

 **'Bijuu Thinking'**

"Human Speaking"

'Human Thinking'

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot line and any OCs I decide to introduce. Naruto and all characters from there are owned by the man who wrote the original articles produced for shonen magazines.**

 **Chapter Two: The Meetings and Incident**

We see a three year old Naruto walking down the street with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, with a bright smile on his face. His short spiky blonde hair is all over the place, even though his mother did everything she could to get it to lay down flat. Today is the day that he meets all the other kids from the other clans in Konoha. He's really excited about it, but is trying his hardest to reign in that enthusiasm so that he doesn't make his mom look bad in front of the other parents.

After a few more minutes of walking, the come to the central park of Konoha where all the clans bring their children to play, it's Naruto's first time here, as it is for the rest of the children. His mother takes him over to the swing, as they are the first to arrive, sits him in it and begins to push him gently as they wait for the others to arrive.

The first to show up is Mikoto Uchiha, who Naruto knows from her visits to see his mother from time to time over the past couple of years. Next to her is a little boy who looks constipated and like someone glued a ducks ass to his head and painted it black. This boy is none other than Sasuke Uchiha, who hasn't quite got the stick as far up his ass as his father would like it to be.

The next to arrive is Tsume Inuzuka, who Naruto knows from going to the vet clinic with the puppy he got from one of their litters of hounds that could be taught to track or domesticated depending on the owner. With her is a boy with spiky brown hair who bears the red fang marks on his cheeks that all of the family does, This boy is Kiba Inuzuka, and while he doesn't smell like he sleeps in the pound, you still don't want to be downwind of him.

The next people to arrive are the wives of the Ino-Skika-Cho trio with their children, a platinum blonde haired girl, a boy with slightly long hair too short to be tied up right now, and a chubby boy with short brown hair. These children are Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichii, with his ever present bag of chips. Shikamaru looks like he's trying to sleep while walking and Ino is looking annoyed at the two boys.

The next person to arrive is the mother of one Shino Aburame, who Naruto has actually met once or twice and finds the boy nice, if a bit weird and quiet. He has no problem with him having bugs inside of him as his parents have already told him of his guest as well. Yes Naruto does know of Kurama, but doesn't know his name, nor has he met him as of yet. His mother told him that will happen once they start his training in a few more years.

The one they think to be the last arrival of this little party is Hitomi Hyuuga and her daughter Hinata, who is a few months younger than all the others, with Shikamaru being the oldest by a month over Sasuke. Hinata is trying to hide behind her mothers leg, but Hitomi is holding her gently yet firmly at her sidewhile watching Kushina push Naruto in the swing.

Seeing that everyone is here now, Kushina stops the swing and takes Naruto out and walks over to the sand pit which is where it seems every one is heading. When they get there she lets go of his hand and he looks to her getting a nod. With a smile and a nod back to his mother, Naruto first walks over to the two girls to introduce himself, "Hewwo, I'm Nawuto Uzumaki, beweive it." He says this while holding his hand out to the two girls to take, while his excitement kicks in and his r's and l's turn into w's.

The parents all giggle at this, and Narutos face goes a bit pink while he scratches his head with his free hand and he takes a deep breath," Let me do that again. Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." The hand he extended before is taken up by Ino, who introduces herself, then taken by Hinata, who saw that Naruto was nervous and excited and introduces herself without any stuttering after copying Naruto by taking a deep breath.

The boys then walk over and Naruto turns to them, "Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he says to them in a casual manner while extending his hand again. Shino comes up first saying in his monotone, "We already met, but I'm shino Aburame," then takes his hand and shakes. The other boys follow with Kiba next, then Shikamaru and Choji next to each other, and finally Sasuke last. As he's walking away Naruto says something about pulling the stick out of his butt causing the girls to giggle, the boys to laugh besides Shino who cracks as smile, and Sasuke to stiffen, before he walks away and starts to dig in the sand some, while the others start to build a wall.

Naruto seeing this walks over to Sasuke, "You need to relax some man, but you're not all that bad. Come back over with the rest of us and lets build a castle together." Sighing henods and follows Naruto back over to the others where they work on building a castle and chatting with one another till lunch time when everyone needs to go hom cause some delegates from some where are coming into the village in the afternoon for something.

As everyone is leaving, Naruto is bowing to each pair, or in the case of the trio, all six, including their parents, before they each go their seperate ways. Naruto and Kushina start toward their home, which is the Namikaze compound, although no one ever sees them go in and out of it, in part due to the seals around it and in part do to their caution till Naruto is at least of Academy age.

When they arrive, they find Minato there, finishing the making of lunch, which is sandwiches today. He looks up with a smile, "So how was the play date today?" he asks as Kushina and Naruto take their seats.

Kushina just giggles with a smile while Naruto looks at his dad with a really serious face and says, "It was fine tou-san. Other than the fact that Sasuke needs to pull that stick out of his butt before it goes in too far." Hearing that caused Minato to almost choke on his food from laughter and Kushinas giggles to get turn into laughter.

After calming down and with a straight face Minato looks at his son, "While that may be true of most of the Uchiha, and maybe even a few Hyuuga too, it's not very nice to come out and say it like that son."

He gets a nod from Naruto, who then takes on a thinking pose with his eyes kinda scrunched and his thumb running across his lips while his chin is resting on a closed fist while he looks to his mother then back to his father before speaking again. "You've said that before, but you and kaa-chan have both told me that I should mention the things I don't like so that they can see them themselves and maybe fix them," he says while looking at his father still.

Minato scratches the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face as he answers, "That's true son, but I was talking about your food and clothing while visiting with your mother or shopping. You really shouldn't say things like that to people, they might consider you rude."

Naruto just frowns at that while nodding, but then says, "I'd rather speak the truth and be rude, than mince words and tell half truths any day of the week." As he was saying that Minato looks to Kushina over Naruto's head as if that say, see, he acts just like you as Kushina can be seen nodding her head at Naruto's words.

A serious look crosses Minatos face again as he looks at Kushina, " I hate to ask this of you Kushi-chan, but can you come to that meeting today with the Kumo Ambasador? We can leave Naruto with Inu or Neko while we're there, since those two know who we and him are to one another."

Kushina frowns and starts to nod, but then shakes her head, "I'll come to the meeting, but I won't be leaving him with anyone. I know I can trust those two, but I don't trust the other party mentioned not to try something if he gives those two the slip like he has once or twice the past month."

Minato gives a nod as a thoughtful look crosses his face, "You might be right about that. Better to have him with us than giving his big brother and sister figure the slip." He gets a nod from Kushina and they all finish their lunch before heading to the Hokages office to prepare there and the council chamber to greet the Kumo Party.

 _ **...Line break...**_

It was later in the afternoon and Naruto had woke up from a nap on the couch in the Hokage's office and was now being led to the council chambers with his mother, a place he hasn't been since the night of his birth. When they get inside Naruto sees several people that he knows, the parents of the children he met today key among them, along with some of the higher ranking village officials he's met while in his fathers office. He also sees some strange men and a woman there. Two of the men could be overlooked in any setting if it weren'r for their clothing. While kind of plain looking, it was made from rich materials, marking them as merchants or some one from the civilian council of Kumo. The woman had bright blonde hair and deeply tanned skin that would make her stand out in any crowd, as this was her natural skin tone and hair color. The last man though, he was imposing, standing at six and a half feet tall with a medium tan and dark blonde almost brown hair. He was wearing a Kumo headband in a bandana style covering his head with piercing blue eyes, their standard white flak vest with only one shoulder strap, brown pants and brown sandals. They all bowed to the Hokage when he stood at the head of the table, then waited to see who would begin speaking of the Konoha groups.

The first to say anything was Minato, "As Hokage, I would like to welcome to Konoha. Before we settle into business, why don't we all take a seat, then you all can start with what you're here for, then we will have a question and answer bit before hammering out any final details if we can come to an accord today." Everyone, including the Kumo delegates nodded at this since it seemed like a good course of action as they all took a seat.

The Kumo ninja took a drink of water before speaking, "I was sent here by the Raikage to see if we couldn't come to terms over all this nonsense that's been going on between our two countries the last couple of years. The two gentleman were sent, if we could come to agreeable terms on both sides, to start a commerce agreement between out two villages. Finally the lady here was sent for one of two reasons if we come to an agreement. One of the reasons is to offer a political marraige to any clan of Konoha, while a daughter from said clan would be sent to Kumo to double that tie. The other reason is, if no clan is willing to have her married to one of their sons, is to offer the same thing to the Hokage himself. If the second comes about, what Kumo would like to do is offer training to any children that comes from that pairing, and if the parents and younger child are willing, they will go to Kumo and start a family there while the elder child will stay here and start a family." He takes another drink of water to show that he has stopped speaking and is waiting for the question and answer section to begin.

Danzo, being who he is, is the first to speak once the man sets his glass down again, "When you say this nonsense between our two countries, you mean us driving you back across the boarders every time you cross into our country with no official reason to be here." The Kumo ninja scowls at Danzo when he says this, while the other two men and the woman nod.

One of the men answers this question, "I do believe that is what he's talking about yes. Most of those times you have sent them back across the boarders they were actually on diplomatic missions that they couldn't show proof of, hence the reason we asked for this meeting today. I come from Kumogakaure, while my counterpart and brother next to me hails from the Capitol of the Land of Lightning. We both hold a place among the councils in each place, he the merchant council and I the civilian."

At this Minato nods before speaking himself, "It would seem both sides have stopped diplomatic missions to each country then. I've been trying to send someone to both the Capitol and Kumo for the last year to get this meeting underway myself. Otherwise you probably would have been turned away at the boarders again and we would still be at a stalemate on getting messages to each respective Kage or Daimyo."

The other man chuckles at this, "Such is the world of ninja. When an assassin is sent on a diplomatic mission, he usually has another job he has to do as well. I can assure you, none of us have come here with any side jobs in mind, and if one of us has, then they will be dealt with accordingly if they are found out." While he was speaking jovially at the start, his voice and face as well turned cold as he looked at the other three people in the party. His brother and the woman nodded, while the Kumo ninja still had the scowl on his face from Danzo's earlier question.

Minato, the clan heads and the civilians all nodded while Naruto, who was hidden with a jutsu frowned at the mans words. He wanted to say something to his father or mother, but new better than to interrupt durring any kind of meeting. He also knew better than to take get the attention of the anbu who were in the room right now as well, since it would take their eyes and ears away from their duty.

Minato takes a drink of water then clears his throat, "I don't know about anyone else, but I already have my eyes set on someone. As far as the arranged marraige with me, I can't accept, however, if my future wife agrees to it, as well as any children we may have and the Kage at the time agrees, we can talk about a wedding between our children then. Clan wise however, I can't speak for them, if anyone of the clans wants to enter into that agreement after all the details are hammered out, then they will approach the young lady with any terms and conditions." The young woman nodded to this, as did all the clan heads and the rest of the ambasadors from Kumo and Lightning Country.

The meeting went on for several more hours and all the details were hammered out to everyones liking. The merchants agreed with all the terms and the prices for the buying and selling of wares for both the Capitol and village, as did the civilian council. An older Uchiha was picked to be the man for the political marraige, although all parties agreed there should be a waiting period so that all involved with the marraige could get to know each other. The Kumo ninja was told that as long as they showed something at the boarder that they could come on diplomatic missions, which he agreed to and said he would inform the Raikage and he would allow the same courtesy. It was agreed that it should be a gold lightning bolt for Konoha to cross into Kumo and a gold leaf for Kumo to travel to Konoha.

While all this was taking place in the council chambers, the Hyuuga were having Hinata's birthday celebration in their compound. While she was sad none of her new friends were there, she was happy that she found a way, thanks to Naruto, to calm herself and be able to speak without stuttering for most of the celebration.

 _ **...Line Break...**_

It was around midnight now and something woke Naruto from the dream he was having. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like something was wrong some where. He climbed out of bed, put on his slippers and went downstairs in his frog pyjama pants and shirt. The closer he got to the door, the worse the feeling got. Not wanting to get in trouble, but not wanting to wake his parents and get in even more trouble, he slipped outside and went the direction his feeling was telling him to go. When he got to where the feeling was the strongest, he noticed it was outside the Hyuuga compounds south facing wall.

He looked up at the tree near there and saw a shadow moving that looked like it was carrying something. He dashed over to the tree and got to where he would be hid when the shadow came over the wall. When it finally did, he saw that it was a tall man with broad shoulders carrying a bag that was moving a little bit. Upon seeing this he took a breath, which gave his position away. The shadow tossed something his way and he slinked further behind the tree causing it to whistle past him in a flash of silver.

When he looked up, the shadow was standing over him and the blue eyes he saw earlier in the meeting were starring a hole in him. Taking a deep breath he looked up at the man with a smile while scratching the back of his head, "Sorry mister, I couldn't sleep and was gonna do some tree climbing to get rid of this extra energy." After saying this he actually turns to start climbing the tree and the man grabs him causing his voice to raise,"Geez Mister, if you didn't want me climbing your tree all you had to do was say go home, not yank me down like that."

At the end of his speach the man goes to strike him but is struck twice in his arms from behind causing him to loose all feeling in them. As the sack is slipping from his hand he turns and gets struck in both legs causing him to fall down face first. When he does Naruto see Hiashi Hyuuga standing there a fierce gaze on his face till it softens when he sees Naruto. "What are you doing out so late Naruto, you should be home asleep."

Naruto nods at this, "I was sleeping, but something woke me up. I can't tell you what it was, but there was this feeling telling me that something was going to happen. I came outside and started walking, following this feeling and I ended up here where I saw that guy come over the wall with a sack on his shoulder. I don't know what's in it, but it was moving so we might want to look in it.

Hearing this Hiashi seems surprised at first, but then nods. He and Naruto walk over to the sack, untie it and look inside to find a trussed but still sleeping Hinata. Hiashi gently unties her then lifts her into his arms. He reaches down for Narutos hand which Naruto gives him knowing that while Hiashi might look mean, he's a gentle person with children, especially those of his family and friends. He was a witness to Minato and Kushinas secret wedding along with a few other clan heads, which will remain secret right now.

Carrying Hinata and leading Naruto he walks to the gate where he tells a guard to go find Minato, and another to find Kushina, which is actually a shadow clone, then goes inside to await everyones inside, he sends another pair off to get the man, he disabled and bring him back to the house so the Hokage can see what's going on and here the story from Naruto himself.

The guards come back in with the man tied up, shortly followed by Minato who spots Naruto sitting next to a sleeping Hinata watching what was going on. Last to arrive, but the most worried was Kushina cause Naruto wasn't in his room, when she sees him, a look of relief flashes across her face before it turns to a blank look, which he knows means she's angry and he takes a deep breath getting ready for her speach.

Before she can get started though, Hiashi looks to her, then Minato, and finally to Naruto. "I have to thank you Naruto, if you hadn't been trying to climb that tree near my house to get rid of that extra energy that woke you up, I may never have found my daughter."

A sharp look criss both Minato and Kushinas faces, and she beats him to talking, "What is he talking about Naruto?" Her eyes bore into the boy, warning him not to lie cause he's already in trouble, while Minato just watches his son closely.

Naruto takes another breath before speaking, "I woke up with a strange feeling. Don't ask me what caused it cause I can't tell you. I went downstairs and the feeling got worse. I wanted to wake you all up, but knew I would get in trouble for doing so, so I followed my feeling. I just started walking and ended up by the south wall of Hiashi-samas' compound. I looked up and saw a shadow coming toward the wall so I hid to where he wouldn't see me as soon as he came over the wall. Once he did, I noticed a sack on his back that seemed to be moving a little, which caused me to take a breath. As soon as I did that, I moved further behing the tree to hide better but saw something flash in the moonlight. I then looked up and came up with a story about climbing trees to waste energy and started to climb the tree. When I did he grabbed me and yanked me down causing me to get loud, which alerted Hiashi-sama. He used that taijutsu of theirs I've seen Hitomi-sama use when you talk her into sparring to numb his arms, then legs. After that Hiashi asked me why I was out and I told him the same thing I told you all. That's the man right over there, his eyes look like the ones from that tall man in the meeting earlier." He says while pointing to where the man is.

Minato walks over and pulls the mask off the mans face, Naruto was right, it is the man from the meeting earlier. He shakes his head, knowing this can cause some serious back lash, and hoping that the man from the Capitol actually meant what he said earlier. He calls for two anbu to take the man to a holding cell in T&I. He then turns to Hiashi, "I want you, Hitomi, Hizashi and your children to come to my office tomorrow at ten to meet with me, Kushina, Naruto, and the other three delegates from Kumo." He gets a nod to this, then Kushina picks up Naruto and they all head home to sleep.

 _ **...Line Break...**_

The next morning at precisely ten o'clock, there was a knock on the door to which Minato said enter to. The first people through the door were the Kumo group all with frowns on their faces at having been called to the Hokages office. Following them where all the Hyuugas Minato asked to come to his office to day. Bringing up the rear of the little procession was his son and wife. Before his desk was enough chairs to seat all the adults, but the children would have to sit in their laps. Minato pointed to the chairs and everyone sat, Hitomi taking Hinato in her lap, Kushina took Naruto, and Hizashi took Neji.

After everyone was seated, Minato spoke, looking at the brother from the Capitol, "I hope your words from yesterday weren't spoken in haste or as a jest my friend. We had an incident last night that could cause our agreement to go up in smoke if they were."

The mans frown deepens as he looks around the room again, "I take it that's why we were asked here and why the ninja that was with us is not here," he states rather than asks, getting a nod from Minato.

Another knock is heard before two anbu escort the Kumo ninja inside wearing chakra cuffs and seals. Seeing this the merchant from Kumo shakes his head and the lady mutters something under her breath while the frowns turn to scowls as they stare the man down. Minato clears his throat to get everyones attention again, "Normally, I would execute this man for trying to steal away a village secret, which is the Hyuuga Bloodline in this case. This time though, I'm gonna let the victims parents and uncle decide his punishment, after you here the story of what happened last night that led to his capture." He gets nods all around.

Hiashi tells how he went for a walk around the complex before going to sleep and heard a shout outside the south wall about if you wanted me not to climb your tree all you had to do was ask. Knowing the voice of the boy that said that, he opened the secret gate to see a man standing over a child while carrying something. He saw the man draw back to strike the child so he acted and disbaled his arms, when the man turned and dropped the sack he then disabled his legs causing him to fall to the ground. He and the child checked the sack to find his daughter in it. He untied her and took both chidren inside, called for the childs mother and the Hokage.

After Hiashi finishes, Naruto is told to tell what happened. He takes a deep breath and repeats everything he told his father, mother and Hiashi last night. The adults that heard him tell this already noticed he told them almost word for word what he told them last night. After all the stories are told, one of the anbu produces a kunai that was found at the scene with a nick in it like it hit a tree or rock or something. Every one looks at it closely and notices it's not forged like a Konoha kunai which give credit to Naruto's "something silver" he saw flash by him. Seeing this and hearing all the evidence against him, the Kumo people have no choice but to see that it's true.

Minato looks to the Hyuugas, "What would you ask for his punishment to be?" Hearing this the adults all talk it over for a while before coming to an agreement.

Hiashi speaks up once again, "Since he was caught in a timely manner, and no major harm has come to any one outside of some stress and being disable, which healed a few hours after it happened, we don't call for his death. What we do ask for though is that he be removed from the ninja ranks of Kumo and an investigation be done to find out who ordered the kidnapping of my daughter. Not pointing any fingers here, but this wouldn't be the first time Kumo has tried to steal someone from Konoha for their bloodline." His last statement gets a growl from Kushina and a nod from Minato.

Hearing the punishment that has been set forth the Kumo ninja smirks thinking he's going to get away scot free, however, the man from the Capitol stops that, "Speaking with the athority Daimyo-sama gave me as the leader of this expedition, I will see to it that it's carried out." He turns to the man and strips off his forehead protector, "I hear by strip you of your ninja status. Futhermore, I sentence you to be imprisoned here in Konoha till the day of your death for trying to continue the fighting that this mission was supposed to stop." He turn and gives a nod to Minato, "If it's alright with you Hokage-sama, my brother and I should be returning as quickly as possible. Might we ask for an escort to the boarder at least where we can then be handed over to Kumo ninja to escort us back to our respective homes. Once I reach the Capitol I will inform the Daimyo of this fools actions and have an investigation started to see who ordered him to do what he attempted."

He gets a nod, in return, he, his brother, and the lady bow to him before leaving. The former Kumo ninja is taken to prison instead of T&I now and the Hyuugas thank everyone involved at the bloodless solution before leaving as well. Kushina gives Minato a hug and kiss, Naruto gives him a hug, and they too leave to let him get back to business as usual. He sets up a team and sends them to the two brothers who will be leaving, while the lady will be going to live in the Uchiha compound now with her fiance, while his sister will be travelling back to Kumo with the brothers when they leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter will be filled with flashbacks. Why, you may ask, well read on and you will see.**

 **"Bijuu Talking"**

 **'Bijuu Thinking'**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

 _Flashback_

 **Jutsu as it's used**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto. The only thing that is mine is the plot line and any OC's I may decide to add.**

 **Chapter 3 The Passing Years and The Graduation Exam**

We see a 15 year old Naruto running towards the academy for the graduation exam. Some may be asking is he running late? The answer to that would be no, it's just his natural exuberance taking over, since he's so exited to become a genin with the rest of his friends, which no includes one Sakura Haruno. You're probably wondering how he met her, well, that's a bit more complicated.

 _Flashback_

 _An 8 year old Naruto is walking out of the academy grumbling to himself, "Kaa-chan and Tou-san already told me about all this stuff. Why do they have to do those boring lectures any way?" He continues on like this for a few minutes till he notices some girls crowded around someone who is huddled on the ground. While he can't see them clearly, he can tell it's another girl when he hears her tell the others to leave her alone. Wondering what's going on, he walks to the back of the pack and listens in on what's being said._

 _One girl walks up and flicks the girl who is down on her forehead, "With a forehead that wide, and enemy wouldn't have to aim to take you out."_

 _The others laugh and another girl walks up and pulls at her hair, "With hair that bright, you couldn't blend in to anything, much less hide in the night."_

 _More laughter from the rest of the girls and Naruto finally makes himself known, "You know, my Kaa-chan always told me, 'if you can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all.' Not like I always listen to her mind you, but I think you all are taking this a bit far."_

 _The girls all turn to look at him, while Sakura looks up at him with a bit of hope shining in her eyes. One of the girls steps up and gets into Narutos face, "Oh yeah, well this is one time you should listen to your Kaa-chan. I'm also going to give you another piece of sage advice that my Tou-chan told me, 'if it's none of your business, you shouldn't stick your nose into it.'" She finishes with a smirk, not noticing the sly smile starting to creep up on Narutos face cause he leaned his head down some while listening to her._

 _He raises his head back up and looks the girl in they eye with a slightly mischievious look in his own before speaking, 'Something else my mother told me, 'you should never hit a lady.' While I believe that is true, all I see before me are a bunch of little bitches bullying a girl just because she is different." With that said he starts cracking his knuckles and releasing some KI which in turn causes the girls to almost wet themselves and run off._

 _Chuckling at ending it with no violence, even if he will get an ear full from his mom later for language, Naruto walks over to the girl with his hand out and a smile on his face. He looks her over again, "Say, aren't you Sakura Haruno from Iruka-sensei's class?" Getting a nod from the girl he smiles a bit wider, "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Still smiling with his hand out to her, he gets a smile back as she takes his hand and he helps her up. "We're in the same class you know, if you need any help in the future because of this, I'm just a shout away." He gets a nod and less timid smile this time as Sakura considers his words._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto smiles at the memory, as he and all his friends from before classes started, even Sasuke, befriended Sakura and helped her out where they could. As he continues on to the academy, another memory comes to mind, this one involving the Hyuuga family.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto went with his mother to play with Hinata while Kushina helped with the delivery of the soon to be born Hanabi. While they were playing, another one of those feelings came over Naruto, like the night that he found Hinata being kidnapped. Knowing that something was going to go wrong somewhere near, he gave Hinata the bathroom excuse and started walking the halls of the main family home._

 _After wondering around for a while he ended up in front of the room that the Hyuuga's were using as the birthing chamber today. Wondering what was wrong in there, he slipped to the door and cracked it a bit. When he looked inside, he saw one of the elders pull a needle from a hidden pocket while everyone was turned away from Hitomi and start toward her with it. Sensing that this was what his feeling was telling him about, he rushed into the room and pretended to trip, knocking the elder down, causing the needle to prick him and a small amount of the poison to inject itself into him when he falls to the floor himself._

 _All the adults were now looking at Naruto who is rubbing the back of his head right now while smiling sheepishly at them. He lets out a nervous chuckle before speaking, "I take it this is not the bathroom." Still giving that nervous chuckle all the adults sweatdrop while his mother grabs him by the ear and moves off to another part of the room with a stormy look on her face. All the nervous ticks leaves Naruto and he looks at his mother with a deadly calmness that tells her he did that for a reason, when he speaks quietly to her, it confirms what she thinks about the reason. "Mom, I had another one of those feelings again." Getting a nod from his mother he continues, "Check that elder for a needle with a purple liquid in it. When I say him pull that out, my feeling went on high alert and told me to move. That's why I tripped him like I did."_

 _Kushina listens to what he says, then walks over to Hiashi and tells him about it. Both adults know not to discount these feelings, especially after what the last one told him to do when Hinata was being nabbed. They check the elder, find the needle and then move Hitomi, Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji, whom Naruto become at least aqquaintances with over the years to the hospital while Hiashi and Hizashi dealt with the elders._

 _End Flashback_

That day the Hyuuga council was destroyed, everyone involved in the attempt on Hitomi's life were taken to T&I and dealt with, and also, the caged bird seal was done away with as well. The seal that Minato on Hiashi had been working on to seal the bloodline after death, but not allow any one to cause pain to what used to be the branch family was finally finished. It has now been applied to all the Hyuuga, main and former branch family alike, not only does it seal the bloodline upon death, it also disables the bloodline if it's taken forcefully in any way, whether that be stolen sperm or eggs, attempted rape, or taking in from a still living member of that family.

Shaking his head to clear the dark thoughts that just crossed his mind, he thinks back to his first meeting with Kurama. Yes, he knows the name of the giant fluff ball as he calls the fox jokingly when they are picking on one another, and what a meeting that was.

 _Flashback_

 _We see a seven year old Naruto sitting on a mat with his eyes closed with his mother sitting across from him, "You need to clear your mind. Let everything go and feel for the energy inside of you. You should feel a warmth, a chill, a spark, something solid, or maybe even a wet feeling when you find this energy. I'll explain what all those mean later, but for right now, just search out one of those feelings."_

 _Naruto doesn't acknowledge what his mother is saying, because when she started describing the feelings, he felt all of them. Wondering why this was, he went deeper into the meditative state she's been teaching him for the past month to help him unlock his chakra so they can start his training._

 _Feeling a warmth surrounding him now, thinking it's his mother hugging him like she always does when he can't find his energy, his eyes open. To say what he sees shocks him would be like saying if Ichiraku Ramen went out of business it would be a minor set back for he and his mother. Trying not to completely flip out, he looks around at his surroundings, especially the giant fox that seems to be curled around him right now._

 _The first thing he notices is that he is in a cave, then more details seem to pop up in front of him. The fox is sleeping peacefully, or so it seems, cause it sensed him as soon as he showed up. The next thing he notices is a collar around the foxes neck, it has metal studs, not quite spikes coming off of it, and has a pattern made out of spikes as well as a tag hanging from it. The pattern itself is blurry to Naruto, but that tag definitely says seal on it._

 _Moving slowly so as not to disturb the "sleeping" giant, Naruto gets closer to the tag while wondering why this creature was sealed into him. As he gets near the foxes eyes, one slowly opens and looks at the boy before him, causing Naruto's own eyes to go wide as he was caught out. Rubbing the back of his head and chuckling nervously, Naruto looks the ginat fox in its eye and speaks, "Say ya big ball of fluff, you got a name? Mine is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."_

 _Not knowing whether to be angry, laugh at the kid or be annoyed, the foxes eye twithces while a sweatdrop forms too. Shaking it's head to clear it's thoughts, the Bijuu finally speaks,_ _ **"If you want to know my name Kit, then you're gonna have to master one tail of my power by your next birthday. If you can't do that, then when you finally do master that one tail, you will get my name. Now leave me be, I was enjoying my nap."**_ _The Bijuu then gives Naruto a nudge with his nose and he is shout out of his mind and his eyes snap open._

 _Kushina looks at Naruto and notices his eyes kind of bugging out and gives him a nod as she knows aht just happened. She explains to him what happened on the day of his birth, how she should be dead since the Kyuubi was taken from her. How his father was gonna sacrifice himself to seal it in Naruto. How the third came along and took Minato's place for the lastly about the man that tried to take the great fox and use it to destroy Konoha causing it all to happen._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto did as the fox asked, with his mothers help, since she was his previous container, and 9 months from the day he met the fox on his 8th birthday, it told him his name. He thinks of Kurama as an it, which kinda upsets the fox, but he told it, I would rather think it than he, cause something tells me you're not, but I won't call you she till you show me you are. The fox just looked at him for a few minutes before nodding at his reasoning, whether or not the great beast agreed with it, it was somewhat sound.

He thinks about all the other times he met Kurama and the deals they made, such as Kurama helping his senses out for a better mindscape. Teaching him along with his parents since the fox was a master or fire and earth, while he got wind and lightning from his father and water and wind from his mother, making his wind affinity so strong it was like he was a walking fan when using wind jutsu. That was a day to remember as well he thought with a big smile on his face.

 _Flashback_

 _Kushina handed Naruto as piece of paper as Minato looked on, "That piece of paper son, it what is known as chakra paper. What this paper does is tell us what affinity or affinities you may have. For fire it will burn, earth it will crumble, lightning it will crinkle, water it will get soaked, and wind it will split. These were the energies I was telling you to feel for the day you met the fox, you can guess which is which from their descriptions. Also, the stronger the affinity, the more it will show on the paper, now channel some chakra into it and we can start you out on learning to use some low level jutsu." Naruto nods his head and channels some chakra into the paper causing his parents and Kurama's eyes to nearly fall out of their heads._

 _The paper split into four sections. One section was engulfed in flames so fast it may as well have never been there. Another section was so wet that if you tried to pick it up it would fall to pieces. Still another section crinkled in on itself so tight it looked like it was trying to disappear. The final section crumbled into a fine powder so light it was blown away on the wind._

 _While his parents were looking on in shock, Kurama was wondering something in Narutos head. The great fox didn't want to get its hopes up, so she decided she would watch this young man who had already managed to master two of her tails so far and was kind and gentle to everyone he met. Unless said person gave him a reason not to be._

 _Shaking their heads and coming out of their shocks, Minato and Kushina looked at Narutowith appraising eyes wondering if the legendary Uzumaki doujutsu would show up in him, or this was due to them and the fox. Breaking from their thoughts, they then sat down together and came up with a training schedule for him, which would involve Kakashi, a person Naruto saw as his big brother figure, and Jiraiya, if Minato could get the old pervert to come back and stay for a bit._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto shudders at the thought of the training they gave him, and in some cases, still are. He wouldn't put his worst enemy though some of the stuff they did him, especially scaring the daylights out of him with that man in green spandex. He shudders again before turning on to something else, something he'd rather not remember, but it will never leave his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto snapped awake from a nightmare and went to his mother and fathers room. He shook his father awake who looked at Naruto and saw worry in his eyes, as well as pain and sadness. "What is it Naruto, bad dreams again?" Hearing this Kushina sits up from her half dozing state from where the shaking of the bed alerted her but didn't fully wake her._

 _Naruto nods and looks at both his parents, "It's not only that, but I've got that feeling again. You know where I can tell something bad is gonna happen, but not exactly where or what it is?" Hearing this both of his parents nod, get up and get dressed in a rush. Knowing they want him to lead them to where his feeling is telling him to go, he runs to his room and gets dressed while they are and they all meet down stairs. While he was getting dressed Minato sent out a message for anbu to gather and meet outside his home._

 _Once they get outside, Minato tells them what's going on. Some of them look at Naruto skeptictly, so Minato and Kushina tell them about the other times he's had these feelings. After hearing the proof that his feelings have stopped two heinous crimes, the anbu look at the boy in a new light and with a little respect. Minato then waves for Naruto to lead them where his feeling is telling him to go._

 _After walking around for a while, following the pull of his "gut"for lack of a better word, Naruto leads them to the Uchiha District. Once there, some of the anbu go to the police HQ and tell them what's going on, as the Uchiha have heard the rumors and were also called in on the previous two instances, they go on alert immediately and lead them to the clan heads home._

 _When they get there they see someone fighting with Itachi Uchiha near a corpse still dressed in his anbu gear as he just came off a shift. The Hokage and Kushina rush in to help Itachi after giving the order to do a search and see if anyone else is being all this is going on, the elders are getting the clan members them and their partner have duped together to try and take over the clan, then the village._

 _As the three are fighting the man that attacked and killed Fugaku, Minato gets a lucky shot in not knowing who or what to expect. What he sees is no real shocker, but it does make him wonder how the man in front of him managed to pull this off as he has him watched all the time. For standing in front of him was none other than Danzo, one of the elders of the council, who is known as a war hawk and has always wanted to Hokage hat and robes for himself. Seeing this, Minato's eyes narrow, as do Kushina's, Itachi's and Mikoto who just came down due to all the noise._

 _The battle goes from hit and miss to feel each other out and try to spot openings in the others defence to a four on one slaughter. While his body may be whole, his plan to get Sharringan for his arm to use Izanagi is failing before his eyes. While he tried to form handseals a kunai pierces his shoulder, distracting him with the pain. He pulls that out to use as a weapon when he gets hit with a water jutsu that pushes him from the house. As he stands and tried to get in a defensive position, a yellow flash is seen before he feels a pain in his gut as the famous_ _ **Rasengan**_ _is shoved into his body, blasting him backwards. As he is flying helplessly though the air, the last thoughts that pass through his mine before he is beheaded then cut in half by two swords were 'I should have done something with that brat before trying this."_

 _Three thuds are heard then we can see Minato where the flash and jutsu came from, Kushina walking from the house where she had blasted him outside with a water wall, and Itachi and Mikoto standing across from each other with blood dripping from their blades. Naruto is standing their kind of wide eyed, as is Sasuke who came down when the noise got even louder looking at what's in front of them. Before eithers parents can come and talk to them, and Uchiha officer and Inu and Neko come to report their findings and what all else has happened tonight._

 _Listening in on the reports, Naruto finds out that he just saved a lot of lives, Uchiha for sure, and a lot of other villagers as well. One of the people who surrendered instead of fighting told the anbu and police what was going on tonight and how the anbu and Danzo planned it all out. What no one else noticed though, was a man in a spiral mask watching from a distance as his plan failed thanks to a blonde haired child who came in leading Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, who should be dead, and several anbu groups._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto frowns as that memory happens, it was right at the begining of their third year in the academy. While he is happy that he saved all those lives, he doesn't like the fact that it came at the cost of other lives. Yes he knows a ninja sometimes has to kill, but killing your own people is something that should never happen.

Shaking his head to once again get rid of the dark thoughts, he thinks about his current training with Kurama and how he is stuck at the fourth tail. While he can control that much and keep the rage and most of the bloodlust in check, if he tries going further than that, he completely looses all control. His father has told him that there may be a way he can get full control of foxes power, but he has yet to hear back from the Raikage, who would know the secret of it if anyone did. If not him, then one of his two Jinchuuriki would.

Finally arriving at the school, all his past thoughts leave him, and the thoughts of the future come back to him and his smile shows up once more. With a loud whoop that draws the attention of all his friends standing outside with their parents all of them either smile, chuckle or giggle at his enthusiasm for todays exam. He jogs up to his friends, shakes all the guys hands except Sasuke's hand, he gives him a punch on the shoulder with a smirk, which the Uchiha returns with a nod. He gives Sakura and Ino a hug, which they return as well, both of them see him as the goofy brother that loves to play pranks, but when it comes time to get serious, no one can get more serious than him. Finally he turns to Hinata, who he liked before their parents told them they were engaged and gives her a peck on the cheek with her hug. Her face brightens a bit, but she's not the extremely shy girl she used to be, Naruto worked on her with that problem in his private visits, and she helped her sister with it as well.

Speaking of being engaged...

 _Flashback_

 _A thirteen year old Naruto was called to his fathers office with his mother, as was Hinata with her mother and father. Upon arrival his father told them all to be seated as a serious look crossed his face. "To some of us this is not a surprise, and all us adults here are glad that you Hinata, and you Naruto like each other. The reason of this is when we all found out that our children were gonna be a son and daughter, we arranged a marraige contract between our families. In case our first born children didn't fall for one another we left said contract open ended. Now while we can tell you two like each other, we don't know if that like will turn to love, or if it will just remain as like and you Hinata will fall for someone else and Naruto may fall for your sister when she gets older. Know this though, if you two do fall in love, you have our blessings to become man and wife." The adults all smile while the two teens nod with a schocked expression on their faces. They like where this could go, especially since Naruto asked Hinata out not long ago, and also like that they left it open and aren't going to force them together._

 _Clearing his throat to get their attention again, mostly Naruto's for what he has to say next Minato continues, "While I don't like doing this, the civilians have stepped in and put your mom and I in a tight spot Naruto. I'm getting on in years, your mother can't have any more children thanks to what happened the night of your birth with that attack, and I will not be with another woman I don't love. The council has pushed us into a corner with you and has demanded that we put you under the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act. While I don't want to do this, and neither does your mother, we have no choice but to have you do this to keep our two clans alive. One thing I did make sure that went through, is that you get to pick the people that you will marry. We settled on a minimum of 5 wives, although you can have as many as you want over that. Something else you should know before you start going off about this is that there are some girls out there that would like to meet you from our alliances we already have with the other great nations we have allied to at this time."_

 _He stops to get a sip of water while Naruto stares him down and continues with a sigh, "While Onoki may not like me thanks to the past war, he has nothing against you and wants you to meet his granddaughter and young woman by the name of Kurotsuchi. Temari, the young lady you met and showed around last month showed a bit of interest in you to her father, Raisa the Fourth Kazekage. He sent me a message asking if I would be interested in a political marraige between our two villages and I told him I would have to talk it over with your mother and you first. Ei, the Fourth Raikage, also sent me a missive saying that two of his kunoichi asked about you as well, Yugito Nii, the two tails vessel, and Samui. Again I told him I had to talk it over with everyone involved, hence the reason I'm bringing this up in front of you and Hinata. If things ever settle in Kiri, we may even have a contract come up with them as well, however, I don't know if they will or not without outside help, which the rebels haven't asked for as of yet."_

 _Naruto frowned after his dad stopped talking, then looked over at Hinata who was frowning as well before sighing and taking her hand. "While I don't like it, especially since Hinata and I recently started dating, I will do my duty to my clans, to my parents, and to my village. Know this though, Hinata will be my first wife, and if she doesn't like the ones chosen for me, even if we do come to love one another like I'm hoping Hinata and I will, then I won't marry them. However, to keep our alliances I will wed one person from each of the villages we're allied to, so long as Hinata and they can get along alright." He gets a nod from his father at the stipulations given while Hinata gives a small smile at Naruto letting her have a choice in the decision making as well._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto then went on to meet and or go on dates with those he already met, with them meeting Hinata as well. While they all had their quirks, it seems that all the girls could get along quite nicely and things were moving smoothly in that department for the most part. All the girls knew the pecking order, as stated by Naruto, and came to agree to it, even if they didn't like it at first, till he explained why that was the order. Even though Hinata was the youngest of them, she was the one he knew the best and the first one he developed feelings for. From there it went Yugito, who happened to be the oldest at 17 at that time, Temari at 15, Samui at 15 and Kurotsuchi at 14. The reason she was last in line is because he knew her the least, even though they developed a mutual like that seemed to be building towards love now like all the rest.

Shaking his head with a smile he looked around at all the rest of his friends, "Lets go kick some serious ass and get our headbands guys and girls." With some show of an affirmative they all went to Iruka's classroom and waited for him and Mizuki to come in.

Speaking of Mizuki, he's tried over the years to trick Naruto with genjutsu, blunted weapons and a lot of other things to make him fail. While Naruto might not be able to use a genjutsu, he has no trouble breaking them. As far as the blunted weapons, well a little wind chakra can take care of that.

While many people might hold some malice towards Naruto thanks to the attack, very few have actively tried to harm him at all, due to what happens when they do. All of the ones that have sought to actively harm him have had the death penalty carried out against them as Minato said would happen, after they visited T&I Naruto thought with a shudder.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was walking home one evening from a dinner at Ichiraku cause his mom was out and his dad was still at the office taking care of a meeting with the elders. As he walked by an alley he heard a womans slurred speach telling someone to get away from her. Looking into the alley he sees a man over top of a woman that looks like she's about to pass out of the look in her eyes means anything. the man over top over her just laughs as he pushes his pants down and exposes himself like he's going to force himself on her. Seeing this Naruto's face goes blank and his eyes go from their normal cerulean blue to chips of almost white ice as he moves up quietly behind the man._

 _Once in position he channels earth chakra to his foor, which is covered in a steel toed boot instead of open toed sandals, draws it back like he's going to kick a field goal, then kicks the guy in the balls so hard it lifts him off the ground with a squeak of noise before he passes out from pain with ruptured nads. His buddy that was holding her down that Naruto didn't see stares in shock at the 14 year old before the same foot slams into his face, shattering his jaw, nose and several teeth, sending him smashing into a wall as a red cloak of chakra starts to surround Naruto._

 _Taking deep breaths to calm down, Naruto kneels down and covers the woman up with her mini skirt which is really short, and pulls her coat tighter around her to cover he exposed chest through her mesh shirt. Shaking his head at her clothing choices, even though he likes what he saw, he helps her sit up then runs a medical scan on her, finding out that she was drugged into this slurring mess. "You know, I thought you were smarter than this Anko-chan," he mumbles to himself as he gets her stood up then lifts her bridal style to get her home._

 _After getting her back to her place, he knocks on the door to see if one of her housemates is home. A beautiful woman with long purple hair answers and looks at Naruto in confusion for a minute before taking in her state and helping him get her inside. "I found her about to be raped Yugao-chan. The one trying to rape her has ruptured nuts, the one holding her down has a destroyed face. Can you alert the police and leave my name out of it please?" He gets a nod from the anbu captain and turns to leave._

 _"You know Naruto, even though she's drugged, she will remember this and try to "repay" you for it." This causes the young man to stiffen the shudder, before he turns to look at her again with a scared look on his face._

 _"Not that I would mind, but Hina-chan and the other ladies might try to kill her if she got my virginity before one of them could, so for her own safety, keep my name out if it please." Another shudder passes through him at the thoughts of what the girls would do to the T &I specialist if she tried to try something with him again to "repay" a favor. Getting a nod and slight smirk from Yugao he takes off as fast as he can._

 _End Flashback_

He sighs as he remembers all the times he's saved that woman, and all the times she's tried to "repay" the favor. While Naruto does like her, and the girls really have no problem with her other than her way of trying to "repay" Naruto, he doesn't know if a woman 8 years his senior would be a good candidate for his future wives. He's talked this over with all of them and they all like her and said the final choice on her is his to make.

While thinking about what he should do about Anko, Iruka and Mizuki walk in with the written tests in hand. Mizuki locks eyes with Naruto and sneers at him, causing Naruto to shake his head before Iruka starts his speach. "I know many of you have awaited this day since you entered the academy several years ago. While many of you will pass easily, some of you will struggle, while others will not make it. Those of you who don't make it shouldn't feel bad about, it just wasn't meant to be. You could always take the knowledge you got here and apply it in one of the more civilian sides of the ninja life such as a doctor if you were good with iijutsu. A weaponsmith if you were good in that area. Even a historian if you were better at the written knowledge rather than the physical, or train to be a psychiatrist if you're good at helping others with mental strains. What ever happens today, I've enjoyed teaching you all and wish you the best of luck."

With his piece said, he ans Mizuki pass out the tests and tell them they have one hour to finish it. Naruto looks at his paper, then the one next to him, which happens to be Hinata, then sighs while shaking his head. He breaks the genjutsu easily while thinking 'when will that idiot learn I'm not you Kurama?"

Expecting her to be sleeping, he gets a shock when her melodiuos voice answers **'Who knows Naru-kun. Maybe when hell freezes over and Orochimaru stops liking little boys.'** This gets a snicker from Naruto as he remembers all the stories Jiraiya and Tsunade told him about the way the man acted all the time. Naruto finishes his test and turns it over, thinking back to when Kurama showed him her human form. Now there was a shocker.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a couple of days before Naruto's 15th birthday and Kurama said something about a surprise for him. Thinking that the fox was gonna tell him how to reign in the anger and bloodlust to go beyond the fourth tail, he popped into his mindscape to see what's up. The sight that greeted him almost made him pass out, if he hadn't already seen a naked Anko from one of her attempts to repay him, he would have._

 _Standing before him was a young woman that looked to be about his age. She had fiery red hair, bright red eyes with slitted pupils, fair skin with absolutely no blemishes at all and a face to a lot of girls would kill to have. Her lips were a plump pink, her cheek bones were high yet fine, her eyes had a slight angle to them, making them more exotic than any eyes he'd seen yet, and while a bit rounded, it suited her perfectly._

 _Shaking his head so he would stop starring at her gorgeous face, Naruto's eyes then started to travel down her body, her noticably naked body. Her breasts were perky, probably a large C to small D cup, much like Hinatas if what he heard was true. Her arms stomach and legs were well tones, and her ass was a perfectly rounded bubble. He caught her from the side so he definitely caught everything, including the nine tails and the fox shaped ears poking out of her hair._

 _Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks at the goddess before him, he clears his throat and speaks in a slightly higher than normal voice, "Not that I don't like what I'm seeing in front of me, but can you please put some clothes on Kurama?" he asks with a squeak coming out at the end._

 _The girl in front of him jumps at hearing his voice, her face turning a bit red as well as a white kimono with a red fox standing tall on the back appears and covers her. With a melodious giggle she smiles at Naruto,_ _ **"You weren't supposed to see that yet Naruto, but I really do appreciate the comment as well as the modesty."**_ _Naruto covered his eyes when she turned to face him, so he wouldn't get a full frontal and get accused of being a pervert like Jiraiya._

 _End Flashback_

They continued to talk in his mindscape for what seemed like hours after that little incident. Every time he went in now, she was always in some state of undress and it was driving Naruto wild. She knew what she was doing to him, but she was actually trying to help him with seduction tactics the enemy may use on him. So far, he hasn't tried anything with her yet, nor any of the other girls for that matter. Sure, their may be some kissing and touching involved, maybe even a bit of mutual masturbation if no one else was around at all, but no one has went all the way yet with him or him them.

Shaking his head to clear all those images out, even though they were something he would always remember, he heard Iruka call out pencils down. He and Mizuki then walked around and collected all the tests before addressing the students once again. "We have a precedent this year, as there is a tie for rookie of the year between Naruto and Sasuke. What will determine who gets the title will be who does the best over all on the test." The class gasps at this but Naruto looks at Sasuke, with a sigh.

"Iruka-sensei, I don't really care about some title that says I did the best of my year or something silly like that. Sasuke and I have bother worked hard to get where we are today, and competing over something like this would just put a rift in our friendship if one of us won it over the other if the one who got the title started to resent the other. With that said, I hearby pull my name from the running of the rookie of the year title." Sasuke looks at Naruto with a frown, wondering why he was pulled his name from the running when it was agreed that he would.

Getting a nod with a smirk from Naruto, Sasuke now speaks up, "Iruka-sensei, I would also like to pull my name from the running too. I'd prefer to be noticed for my skill rather than my title and name." Hearing this, the entire class, both teachers, and all the Jonin watching from the hokages office were shocked. For the first time in the history of the Hidden villages, there would be no rookie of the year from a graduating class.

A stumped Iruka nods then says, "Alright, lets move this outside for the weapons and taijutsu tests." The class gets up and follows him outside, while Mizuki brings up the rear, trying to come up with a way to do something to cause Naruto to fail. Once everyone was outside, they formed a line and began the weapons tests. All the children from ninja families and a fair few from civilian families, especially Sakura, scored high enought to pass easily. The one that really shocked them was Yakumo Kurama, who came in a few years late because of an illness that caused her body to weaken. It was later found out that it wasn't an illness but a demon named Ido that was trying to drive her insane by forcing her to use her bloodline to harm her family. Her family came up with the idea of sealing her powers away, causing the Ido to take her over, but Naruto got one of his feelings again and helped to put a stop to it with the help of his dad, Inoichi Yamanaka and Kurama. They managed to locate the demon, corner it, overpower it, then extract and seal it, saving not only Yakumo, but her clan as well.

After the teens got either a pass or fail from the thrown weapons portion of the test, they moved on to the taijutsu test. Naruto was a bit nervous about this part, cause he knew him and Sasuke were going to battle it out as the top two students, the whole class new this, but then Iruka threw a wrench into that idea. "This year the taijutsu test is gonna be a little different. You each will be facing either myself or Mizuki in a spar. To pass, you have to land a hit, last two minutes, or force us out of the ring, if you fail to do any of those, you will not move on to the ninjutsu test." All the class nods at this and Mizuki stepd into the ring first calling out "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto rolls his eyes, then looks to Sasuke and gets a nod with a smirk which he returns before he takes a strange stance.

Naruto is standing with his left foot foward, resting flat, while his right foot is back resting on the ball. His right hand is back, held in a loose fist, guarding his face, while his forearm is in a block type position over his torso, his left hand is extended slightly forward from his body while also held in a loose fist. This causes Mizuki to frown as he's never seen a stance like this, although all of Naruto's friends have and are smirking at what's about to happen, as are all the parents and who joined the Jonin and are watching in the Hokage's office now.

See Naruto reported what Mizuki has been doing to him over the years, but asked his dad not to do anything, saying he will take care of it at the right time. He was also the one that said that the taijutsu test should be done this way, that way it will make it harder to pass and actually test their skill. While he actually meant that, what everyone else heard was, "I'm gonna use thus opportunity to beat the shit out of Mizuki and knock some of the idiocy out of his head." So they agreed to do it and let Naruto get a little pay back.

Iruka stepped into the ring and looked at Naruto, "you ready?" he gets a nod before turning to Mizuki, "you ready?" he gets a jerk of the head with a sneer telling him to get out of the way. With a shake of the head, Iruka drops his hand and calls out begin. As soon as the word leaves his mouth Naruto starts bouncing from side to side in a slow circle moving to the right on the balls of his feet, causing Mizuki to have to turn to his left to follow him. As Mizuki starts to move, Naruto's stance reverses and with his left side back like his right side was and his right side forward like his left side was and the circle is now going left, causing Mizuki to turn to his right now.

Off his game now thanks to what he thinks is one of Narutos tricks cause he's nothing but a weak brat trying to look tough, even though his school record shows otherwise, Mizuki sneers and snarls out loud enough for everyone to hear, "What's the matter demon brat, too weak to beat me so you're just gonna dance around?"this causes Naruto to stiffen a bit and the people that he's told, which are all of his friends, about Kurama and the sealing to mutter things along the lines of you shouldn't have said that.

Thinking he's got Naruto off guard, Mizuki rushes him with a straight right, followed by a left hook, that's supposed to send Naruto to the ground where Mizuki will do a standing heel drop to his sternum. What actually happens is Naruto leans to the right to dodge the first attack, ducks under the second while stepping and grabbing the rising leg of the silver haired teacher. With a vicious smirk on his face at the surprised Chunin, Naruto kicks Mizuki's left ankle backwards, causing the foot to slide back. As this is happening, Naruto steps back still holding his right leg causing him to go into the splits. While this normally wouldn't bother the older man, he was caught off guard and the strain in his growing makes him pause for just a second. In that seconds hesitation a steel toed boot reinforced with earth chakra smashed into his face, crushing his nose, breaking his jaw and shattering several teeth, not to mention to force of the kick lifted him a couple of feet of the ground and sent him smashing into a tree.

The Jonin and parents in the office wince at all the cracking sounds heard from the kick, and all they guys cup themselves, knowing what an unexpected stretch like that can cause. While that is going on, Iruka walks up and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention. Naruto turns and sees his other sensei standing there with a knowing smirk on his face and announces, "You pass Naruto." Naruto gives him a shit eating grin and a nod before walking over to a tree to settle his nerves. A few minutes later while the rest of the tests are going on with Iruka passing or failing the other students, a couple of people from the hospital show up to tend to Mizuki. They are none other than Tsunade Senju and her apprentice, Shizune Kato, who also teached medical jutsu in the academy now. Although Naruto can't become a proper medic, thanks to his control, he can still manage to heal minor wound and perform minor surgeries as well, which can get him or a friend by in a pinch.

By lunch time, the biggest part of the civilian students have been failed, this includes all the bullies that Naruto or his friends have run off on several ocasions ove the years, and the taijutsu test is over. "Since it's lunch time now, everyone take a break and come back in one hour to do the ninjutsu portion of the test. Remember, it's henge, substitution, and a clone jutsu. For extra credit after performing those three jutsu, if you know any others you can show them to me to boost your scores." He gets nods, hais and yes Iruka-sensei from each of the students left for the afternoon portion.

Naruto and all his friends head to the roof to have lunch and chat about what jutsu the might use to boost their scores. Naruto just gives a mischievious grin when asked what jutsu he's gonna use, causing a lot of them to either sweatdrop or back away in a bit of fear at what's going through his head right now. While sitting on the roof, Naruto looks around at all his friends and imprints their image to his mind.

The first person he looks at his Hinata. She's turned into a beautiful young woman who has light her blue tinted hair grow down to her shoulders now, even though she still keeps it in the hime style. Her body has filled out nicely, as he can atest to having seen her in a bathing suit as well as topless, and once naked when they were alone for a change. Under her somewhat loose clothing her arms, stomach and legs are nicely toned, she has a pair of perky small D cup breasts with room left to grow and a nice solid bubble like ass that he loves to squeeze. All of this is squeezed onto her 5'3" frame.

Next is Sasuke, who he loves to tease about the ducks ass grafted to his head. Standing at 5'7" and wearing a blue muscle shirt with the Uchiha fan on his back with black cargo pants and steel toed boots like Naruto, he's come into his own. His arms shows that he puts in time training as they are ripped with sleek muscles, as is the rest of his body.

Sitting next to Sasuke is Sakura, who has filled out nicely now that she's taking things seriously. Standing at 5'4" she's went from that flat chested little girl with the big forehead everyone loved to pick on to a beaitufil young woman. Her body is filling out nicely and getting a good shape to it with large B to small C cup breasts, a toned core which is showed off by her long sleeve halter top, and an ass that will be to die for once she finishes filling out showing to due the tight cargo shorts she's wearing with a pair of black tennis shoes.

Next on the list is Ino, who is chatting with Sakura, Sasuke and Shikamaru. With a penchant for purple like Sakura has one for red and black, she has also managed to fill out quite nicely as well. Wearing clothes like Sakura, you can also see her toned stomach, well shaped ass and mid C cup breasts that can go to large C to small D when she finishes filling out. Like Sakura, again, she's also wearing a pair of black tennis shoes. All this is packed on to a 5'5" in frame.

Shikamaru may look like a lazy genius, but you would be wrong to assume such. Hidden under his loose long sleeved black shirt and vest, black cargo pants and black steel toed boots is a 5'9" frame that is packed with compact muscles made for speed and agility. Unlike his counter part who is built for power sitting next to him.

Choji might be compact and appear chubby, but don't let that fool you. While built more for power, his speed can catch you off guard. Under his loose black clothing similar to that of Shikamaru, Choji is 5'6" tall and goes about 180 lbs, but that's solid muscle. Hitting him in like hitting a brick in wall when sparring against him.

Next comes Shino, who appears to be by himself, but he's actually talking to Yakumo, who is nearby painting a picture of Naruto and Hinata leaning against each other which they actually are. Standing at 5'10", and one of the tallest in the class, his clothes cover eveything but his face from the nose up and he wears dark glasses to hide his eyes, which everyone knows are blue from s zneeze cause by Naruto and pepper knocking them off in their first month in school. lets put it this way, if he were a model, he would make most men look like urchins while causing the woman to either cream themselves at the sight of him or swoon with a bloody nose.

Next is Yakumo with her low shoulder length brown hair, deep purple kimono style top with black cargo capris and tennis shoes, both hides and shows off her body. Tied for tallest girl with Ino, she has a nicely toned body, mid C cup breasts with room to grow, and a heart shaped ass that her top just hides from everyone while her pants show it off quite nicely.

Now we arrive at Kiba, who stands at 5'9" like Shikamaru, but it built for bother power and speed. He's bulked up a bit more than the rest, but sleek compated to Choji who is built for pure brute strength. His clothing consists of a black muscle hoodie, black cargo pants, and black steel toes like the rest of the guys.

Finally we have Naruto, who you can't really tell it, but is built like a god under his clothes, which consists of a long sleeve black hoodie with dark orange stripes down the arms, black cargo pants, and of course, black steel toed boots. His arms a solid even though sleekly muscled, his chest is a rock as is the six pack washboard he calls a stomach, and you're more likely to snap a six inch thick tree than his legs. Standing at 5'11", thanks to the loose clothing, he looks like skin and bones, as do most of the other taller boys.

Just as Yakumo finishes her painting, the five minutes before class resumes bell rings and everyone goes back to the class room to await their turn to take the test. as Naruto waits for his name to be called, knowing he's going to be last, more of the civilian children are eliminated, athough a few remain and all the clan children pass quite easily. Iruka tells the ones that pass and want extra credit to stay in the class while the others that pass can either go to the library or go outside to await the end of the day and to watch the extra credit tests.

Finally Naruto's name is called and he goes into the room with Iruka. For a henge he turns into his dad, which catches Iruka's attention, then replaces himself with Iruka and chuckles when the chalk hits him before he can catch it, finally comes the clone part. He paid attention earlier when Iruka said a clone, and starts to make a shadow clone when Mizuki comes back in and interrupts the test.

Getting up out of the chair that Iruka was in Naruto stands in front to the desk, makes the cross shaped sign with his index and middle finger and says, "Shadow Clone Jutsu," making five exact copies of himself instead of three.

Iruka open his mouth to say you pass, but Mizuki screams, "You failed demon brat," getting a cold look from Naruto and a disapproving look from Iruka over his stupdity.

After taking a deep breath Naruto smirks and looks to Iruka, "Sensei, didn't you say A clone jutsu, not THE clone jutsu earlier when you were giving out the rules for this test when Mizuki-sensei was being tended by medical staff after I passed the taijutsu portion." He gets a nod and smile from Iruka which cause Mizuki to storm out snarling about demon brats, demon lovers and demon whores, lucky for him, Naruto didn't hear that last part cause he was too far away at the time.

Picking up a black headband with the silver leaf plate on it, Naruto ties it around his forhead and walks out getting a smile and kiss on the cheek from Hinata, hugs from the other girls besides Yakumo, who while not shy, is not really comfortable doing things like that in public, high fives from Choji and Kiba, nods from Shikamaru and Kiba, and a smirk from Sasuke which he returns.

Once everyone is calmed down, they all walk outside for the extra credit part. Sasuke does Fire style: Great Fireball and Phoenix Flower Jutsus. Shino, ironically, does Lightning style: Bug Zapper, which causes the entire class to fall down laughing while Shino chuckles. Shikamaru does a couple of his family jutsus, Shadow Possesion and Shadow Strangle. Choji uses his family jutsu as well, growing different parts of his body, then his whole body. Yakumo uses her paintings and bloodline to cause lightning to hit one of the dummies. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura use Water style: Water Whip, Water Bullet, and Water Wall respectively. Kiba uses his family jutsu to turn Akamaru into a clone of him with ManBeast Clone, then uses Tsuga and Gatsuga to turn a training dummy into kindling. Last but not least comes Naruto, he stands there in a thinking pose for a minute before a glint come into his eyes.

When everyone sees that glint they all start to back up, before they can get to far away though, a blue swirling ball of energy appears in his hand, he dashes forward at high speeds and slams his hand into a dummy with a shout of **Rasengan,** causing the dummy to explode backwards away from him and splinters to scatter every where.

In the Hokages office Minato has his eyebrow trying to climb into his hair, Kushina and everyone else either has wide eyes or jaws dropped, and Jiraiya falls off the window sill where he was climbing in under the transparency or hide in plain sight jutsu as some call it. Kushina and Minato were wondering when he learned it and how long he knew it, while Jiraiya was wondering why Minato taught it to him if they were still doing the secrecy ruse, and the others were finally taking notice of how much Naruto looked like the Fourth.

Back at the school Naruto gives a sheepish chuckle while running the back of his head and looking at his classmates and sensei before saying, "Too flashy?" in a questioning tone causing them all and the ones in the office to face fault. After picking himself back up Iruka dismisses class after telling them to come back on Monday to get team assignments.

All the kids head to the front where their parents and/or siblings are waiting for them with smiles and tears knowing what's to come now before everyone goes home for the day.


End file.
